The overarching goal of the Prometheus consortium is to develop antibody-based prophylactics and therapeutics against three major groups of Category A priority viruses that cause zoonotic disease?ebolaviruses, the nairovirus Crimean-Congo hemorrhagic fever virus (CCHFV), the New-World hantaviruses Andes virus (ANDV) and Sin Nombre virus (SNV), and the Old-World hantavirus Puumula virus (PUUV). The Administrative Core, Core A, will serve as the hub for Prometheus, providing governance, personnel, and resources for all program management arms, including administrative, financial, performance monitoring and reporting, compliance, project and team coordination, internal and external communication, resource and change management, and intellectual property management. Albert Einstein College of Medicine (Einstein) will serve as the lead institution for the Prometheus CETR and bear overall responsibility for its performance. To achieve these goals and advance Prometheus?s strategic research plan, we will develop and implement plans to: (1) organize, oversee, monitor, and report Prometheus activities; (2) foster team interaction and coordination; (3) communicate the CETR?s mission and activities to the scientific community and the public; and (4) manage travel, conflict, change, risk, intellectual property, and resources and reagents.